<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Temprana Edad by AruKise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597156">A Temprana Edad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise'>AruKise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AruKise/pseuds/AruKise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto es simplemente dichoso ahora, es pareja de Sasuke Uchiha y también tiene dos hermosos hijos por obra y gracia del Kyubi. </p><p>Sin embargo hay ciertos detalles que no previo al tener descendencia con un Uchiha. </p><p>One~shot qué participa en el #RetoLiterarioYArtistico del grupo: Shhh SasuNaru NaruSasu</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Temprana Edad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo la idea de esta historia si me pertenece, no acepto adaptaciones ni plagios a mi idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba sentado cómodamente en una banca de un parque, sonriendo orgulloso, mientras veía a sus dos pequeños hijos jugar alegremente en el tobogán. Atraía mucho la atención simplemente por su reputación de héroe de guerra sino también por su cabellera alborotada, muy tupida pero bien peinada, algunos ninjas, que desconocían la identidad de los padres verdaderos del Uzumaki, sostenían que le daba aires al cuarto Hokage. </p><p>—¡Tengan cuidado!—advirtió el rubio con voz potente. Mirando como sus retoños agitaban su mano a manera de saludo, en señal de que lo habían escuchado. </p><p>El Uzumaki acudió a ese lugar, portando el uniforme típico jounin: playera azul oscuro, con pantalones negros y chaleco verde táctico, debido a que le había hecho la promesa a sus chiquitines de llevarlos a los juegos infantiles en cuanto terminara sus compromisos como ninja de ese grado shinobi en la aldea. Era difícil equilibrar su vida laboral con su papel como papá y más cuando Sasuke, su pareja, se iba a misiones que necesitaban de meses en el exterior. No obstante, haciendo honor a su apodo "Ninja número en sorprender a la gente" lograba contra todo pronóstico llegar a su hogar para compartir tiempo de calidad con su familia. </p><p>—¡Vamos para allá, mamá!—alentó un niño de cabellos plateados que jalaba con insistencia el brazo de una mujer de mediana edad, está apenas podía seguirle el paso, a causa de que traía un traje de oficina y tacones altos, pero consiguió la manera de no quedarse atrás. </p><p>—Espera cariño, no vayas tan rápido te puedes tropezar con alguna roca—aconsejó la amorosa mujer, convenciendo a su vástago de que bajará el ritmo, y es que se movía presuroso como si se le fuera la vida en ello. </p><p>Naruto se percató del emblema impreso en la ropa de los recién llegados, en el área de la espalda específicamente se alzaba el símbolo de la alianza shinobi con dos guirnaldas de olivo alrededor. </p><p>Hoy en día ese escudo era reconocido en todo el mundo, se utilizaba para indicar que un infante contaba con padres sustitutos y que estaban bajo el amparo de la OMDI (Organización mundial para el desarrollo infantil). </p><p>La OMDI se fundó desde que terminó la cuarta guerra ninja, su fundador fue el Godaime Hokage, Sabaku no Gaara, ya que fue el primero en proponer a los demás Kages la creación de un organismo público a nivel mundial en pro de los intereses y cuidados de los niños huérfanos. Y es que aproximadamente murieron más de 70,000 de ninjas en la batalla contra Madara y Obito Uchiha, por lo que unos 40, 000 infantes perdieron a sus padres en el conflicto, sin ningún otro familiar que se hiciera cargo de ellos, pasando a una situación vulnerable llena de incertidumbre.</p><p>En consecuencia a este catastrófico escenario, fue que el Kazekage se pronunció como el líder de este proyecto, pues no deseaba que la historia de su amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, se repitiera con múltiples niños en todas partes del mundo ninja, que tuvieran que crecer en completa soledad, contando solo con una pensión mensual y ninguna atención afectiva. El pelirrojo estaba al tanto que el papel del gobierno de cada aldea ninja era precario, incluso en Suna, se abandonaba completamente a los huérfanos.</p><p>Gaara hizo un fuerte reproche a los demás kages que gracias a ese descuido, grupos criminales como Akatsuki florecieron, pues esos chicos al sentirse ignorados por la aldea fueron presa fácil de su odio justificado e ingresaron a las filas criminales convirtiéndose en ninjas de rango S. Además si se analizaba bien, resultaba injusto que los padres que entregaron todo a sus respectivas patrias, se les pagara abandonando a por completo a sus hijos. Fue tanta la pasión del discurso de Gaara que inclusive se atrevió a criticar esa mentalidad de antaño que el dolor producía fuertes ninjas el día de mañana, enteramente no tenía cabida esa tipo de ideas en el mundo de paz que aspiraban crear. </p><p>Por lo anteriormente mencionado, fue que en cuanto Kakashi ascendió al puesto de Hokage, Tsunade antes de retirarse instituyó la creación de varias oficinas de la OMDI. Inmediatamente los embajadores de dicha organización se encargaron de los niños de Konoha que acabaron huérfanos a causa de la cuarta guerra ninja. Así pues cada niño sin excepción recibió una ayuda monetaria mensual, así como también se le asignó un hogar con padres sustitutos, quienes eran voluntarios y se les confería a cambio un apoyo monetario, no obstante se les dejaba claro que debían comprometerse a brindar un cariño y amor genuino, sino serían penalizados con cárcel. </p><p>Después de rememorar la creación de la OMDI, el Uzumaki sonrió satisfecho al contemplar la alegría que aquel niño irradiaba al tener a una persona que velaba por él, esa escena conmovedora simplemente era el resultado de las reformas post guerra. Por fin el mundo ninja estaba transformándose progresivamente. </p><p>Entonces algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Naruto. ¿Por qué se sentía feliz pero triste de que el sistema de adopción y crianza hubiera sido modificado para bien? </p><p>Vaya sentimientos contradictorios. </p><p>A lo mejor el motivo era el lugar. Nadie podría sospechar que ese parque fuera tan emblemático en la infancia del héroe de Konoha. Ahí se produjeron algunos buenos momentos con sus compañeros de juego, Shikamaru, Chouji y Kiba. Cuando pensaba en ello, la nostalgia lo invadía, pero también la melancolía lo atacaba y de pronto se ponía a pensar en cómo las risas y diversión se apagaban con la llegada de los padres de sus compañeros de juego. </p><p>Contemplar como los padres tomaban de la mano a sus hijos para llevarlos a casa, siempre fue una espina clavada en su dulce corazón infantil, dado que no tenía a nadie que lo esperara en casa. Nadie le cuestionaría por qué llegó con un raspón nuevo, no habría cena caliente después de tomar una ducha, ni un cuento antes de dormir. Únicamente estaban esas cuatro paredes y un tazón de ramen.</p><p>Reflexionó que quizá si hubiera nacido en la época post guerra, hubiese tenido un padre o madre que lo cuidara, que fuera a las reuniones de padres de familia en la academia, o que lo esperara con una sonrisa al llegar a casa. Comenzó a anhelar todas esas experiencias que nunca podría tener, ya que esa época ya se había marchado. </p><p>Y de pronto un pensamiento surgió en su cabeza: </p><p>"¿De verdad alguien iba a querer ser el padre del Jinchuriki del Kyubi? ".</p><p>Aceptar dicha responsabilidad implicaba exponerse al escrutinio público, ser objeto de chismes, de miradas de lástima por ser quien criara al monstruo, y sobre todo ser excluido por los mismos adultos. </p><p>Naruto no imaginaba a alguien soportando eso por él, pensó en que probablemente Iruka lo hubiese hecho. Pero luego evocó que su maestro años anteriores lo consideraba como el paria que mató a mucha gente en Konoha, lo reflejaba en su trato en la academia y en sus ojos. </p><p>"Estuviste condenado desde el principio a la completa soledad por tu condición"</p><p>Aunado a esa conclusión, tuvo un episodio donde múltiples escenas del pasado revivieron rápidamente: los aldeanos ignorándolo al darle la espalda haciendo como si no existiera, como lo llamaban "monstruo" entre cuchicheos, la discriminación de los adultos a tal grado de alejar a sus preciados herederos de él, sumado a esas miradas de desprecio y odio, sentimientos que le profesas a un enemigo. </p><p>Esa torbellino de emociones y juicios negativos lo sumieron en una profunda pena y dolor que le caló hasta el alma. Todavía recordaba los maltratos psicológicos y físicos de los aldeanos además del sonido del reloj de su habitación, el cual marcaba las largas horas en confinamiento solitario que se obligó a hacer algunos días para evitar el desprecio de los demás, ese goteo del grifo que nadie atendía, las lágrimas mudas derramadas mientras miraba el techo desde su cama, la indiferencia de Sandaime Hokage al cuestionar su orfandad. </p><p>"¿Para qué quieres saber los nombres de tus padres? Eso no revivirá a los muertos" </p><p>A veces en el fondo de su corazón lo llegó a odiar, no tenía sentido que lo visitará si lo iba a tratar así. </p><p>No podía evitar que los fantasmas de su infancia lo perseguieran, pese a que ya había alcanzado los 26 años, con un rango jounin. Pero sobre todo, ya había resuelto perdonar a los que lo lastimaron, mas lo único seguro es que nunca podría olvidarlo. </p><p>Las sonrisas y simpatía que recibía se de los aldeanos actualmente además de su admiración por el tercer Hokage jamás podrían borrar las cicatrices que le propiciaron. En ocasiones se enojaba consigo mismo por sentir ese resentimiento, se supone que debía predicar con el ejemplo el perdón. </p><p>Las demás personas en el parque eran ajenas a la introspección del héroe de Konoha, estaban demasiado ocupadas divirtiéndose, aunque algunas pasaron del lado curiosas, como de costumbre fingían no haberse dado cuenta de que lo hubieron apesadumbrado. Era más sencillo solo estar en las buenas con una persona proclamada como héroe. </p><p>Sin que el propio Naruto se diera cuenta, su lenguaje corporal ya había cambiado. Ahora su cuerpo se hallaba inclinado hacia adelante, se había encorvado lo suficiente hasta apoyar sus codos en los muslos, estaba cabizbajo tapando su rostro con las manos, una posición sin duda depresiva. Algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas se encontraba sumamente sensible y dolido por todo lo que se removió en sus memorias y por que a final de cuentas extrañaba a Minato y Kushina, a pesar de ser un adulto. Era gracioso, no encontraba respuestas a las preguntas que se formulaba a sí mismo. ¿Por qué extrañaba tanto a sus progenitores en estos días? ¿Por qué todavía le atormentaba su pasado? ¿Por qué ver tan felices a esos niños sin padres le producía ese malestar? Cuando debería haber solo bendiciones para que su estado emocional mejorara. </p><p>—¿Estás llorando?—preguntó preocupado una inocente vocecita, sacando a Naruto de su trance lleno de infortunio. Conocía al dueño de esa voz congojada. </p><p>El Uzumaki alejó las manos de su cara y levantó la vista provocando que los mechones dorados dejarán de nublar el horizonte, permitiendo que los ojos azules pudieron encontrarse con los dos rayitos de sol que iluminaban su vida, sus hijos gemelos de 8 años de edad. A un lado se hallaba Menma Uchiha, el hermano mayor; mientras que al otro lado estaba Tenma Uchiha. Ambos vestidos con un traje de marinero de color blanco fin detalles azules. </p><p>—Menma...—susurró en respuesta Naruto, como si la voz de ese infante hubiera roto el hechizo de melancolía que lo había capturado. </p><p>Desatendiendo ese susurro que pronunció su nombre, Menma se acercó de inmediato situándose frente al aspirante a Hokage, deseaba comprobar su estado anímico. Dentro de su preocupación se le veía determinado a averiguar que le estaba afectando a su padre.</p><p>Por su parte, a Naruto le conmovió divisar a Menma que lo estudiaba minuciosamente. Ese pequeño, pese a tener sólo 8 años, poseía una mirada distintiva tan intensa y mística como el mar. Podía jurar incluso que la matiz azul de los ojos de su hijo eran más potentes que los que suyos. Lo único que había heredado de él fue la forma de la cara y el cabello alborotado, sin embargo en lugar de tener melena dorada, un negro azabache había ganado la batalla genética entre Uzumaki y Uchiha. </p><p>–Estabas llorando, papi, ¿por qué?—interrogó el mayor de los gemelos, manteniendo un ojo encima de su padre. </p><p>—No estaba llorando, sólo se me metió algo polvo en los ojos'ttebayo—mintió el jounin, moviendo las manos en señal de negación, sentía la necesidad de hacerse el fuerte ante sus hijos. </p><p>—¿En serio?—preguntó Menma algo incrédulo, podría ser un niño pero era bastante perspicaz—Bueno debió ser cuando sopló el viento, te cayó tierra. </p><p>—Aún así tienes una cara triste ¿Papi te duele algo?—consultó esta vez Tenma, al comprobar que su progenitor no estaba sollozando, así que asumió que tal vez le dolía algo. Era muy propenso a enfermarse del estomago con leche, al no fijarse en la fecha de caducidad, o por comer mucho ramen mal preparado, debido a que no esperaba el tiempo requerido para la cocción correcta de los fideos. </p><p>Tenma, al ser el hermano menor de Menma, compartía algunas características físicas como los ojos de tono azul penetrante y el color de pelo oscuro, no obstante tenían que algunas diferencias en su aspecto pese a ser hermano gemelo. Para empezar la manera en que crecía su cabello, esté descendía en mechones sedosos tanto en la frente como en los laterales de la cara, y en la parte de atrás hasta la nuca caía en mechones que simulaban picos, coincidiendo con el estilo de su padre, Sasuke, aunque este sostenía que se parecía más a su difunto hermano, Itachi Uchiha. </p><p>Naruto pudo apreciar los rostros mortificados de sus pequeños, disponían de la misma expresión que él hizo a su edad. Esa tristeza e impotencia de no saber que sucedía a su alrededor. De hecho el Uzumaki se recordó a sí mismo sentado en aquel fregadero de su antiguo apartamento, sin nada mejor que hacer más que angustiarse. Apretó los puños, eso sí que no iba a permitir que Menma y Tenma sufrieran así, hizo a un lado sus problemas emocionales para resolver este conflicto que había creado.</p><p>—No estaba llorando ni me duele nada, estoy bien—tranquilizó acariciado las pequeñas cabezas azabaches de sus retoñitos, forjando una sonrisa sincera—Es que...estoy algo cansado jejeje—comentó riendo levemente, y empleando un tono de voz pacífica, transmitiendo ese mensaje de que no había nada de que preocuparse. </p><p>La expresión facial llena de amor paternal de parte de Naruto, convenció a Tenma y Menma de que todo estaba bien, suspiraron aliviados, habían estado alto inquietos desde hace rato. Habían estado jugando con ánimo y energía, cuando súbitamente vieron a su padre perder toda su energía, mostrándose ausente de repente, pero se asustaron al mirar algo más grave, había ocultado su rostro con las manos y se encogió como una bolita, reconocían ese patrón, aveces lo hacían ellos cuando lloraban o se sentían tristes. </p><p>—Bueno vamos a casa entonces para que descanses—sugirió Menma dándole unas palmaditas suaves en la espalda a Naruto. </p><p>—Es una buena idea—secundó la idea el Uzumaki demostrando que había recuperado su buen humor. </p><p>—Espera Menma-nii, tengo que recoger algo antes de irnos—informó Tenma  apurado, como si ese asunto pendiente fuera de vida o muerte. </p><p>—Moh~ Tenma, precisamente ahora recuerdas que se te olvidó algo'ttebane—se quejó el gemelo mayor, siempre hacía lo mismo su hermano, a último momento se le antojaba hacer algo. Todavía recordaba como le da ganas de hacer pis justo antes de salir a algún lado y cuando su padre ya había cerrado la puerta de la casa. </p><p>—¡Tsk!—bufó inflando las mejillas ante la reclamación de Menma, quien solo volteó su cara como respuesta, a él no lo engañaba—¡Fue una idea que apenas se me ocurrió niisan!—exclamó molesto insistiendo. </p><p>—Ve, hijo—concedió Naruto a fin de terminar la pelea. </p><p>—No tardó.—dio aviso antes de salir corriendo velozmente a la parte más profunda del parque, la que conectaba esa zona con el bosque próximo. </p><p>—Espero que tu hermano no se pierda—comentó casualmente—Vamos Menma, no te enojes con él—trato de aliviar el mal humor de su vástago, a veces era demasiado enojón. </p><p>—Pero ya nos íbamos a ir—recalcó furioso. </p><p>—Deja de arrugar el entrecejo—señaló el Uzumaki acariciando esa área de la cara de su hijo—Te verás como Sasuke y creerán los demás niños que eres antipático. </p><p>—Papá Sasuke no es antipático, es serio—replicó orgulloso Menma, ser comparado con su otro progenitor era un honor. </p><p>*Esas son palabras de Sasuke, ese teme se justifica ante los niños en que su carácter no es frío o antipático sino serio. Buena jugada* pensó Naruto al vislumbrar a su pareja dando semejante comentario. </p><p>A los pocos segundos, Tenma regresó corriendo a toda velocidad, sujetando algo en su mano derecha. </p><p>—Mira papi te doy estas flores—ofreció el recién llegado extendiendo un pequeño ramo de margaritas silvestres, cuyos pétalos eran blancos, y el centro de la planta constaba de un color amarillo. </p><p>Naruto observó que las manos de su hijo estaban sucias, la tierra se le había pegado a su piel y metido debajo de las uñas. </p><p>—¿Flores? Eso era lo que querías agarrar con tanta urgencia—comentó Menma confundido. No entendía por qué había ido a buscar algo tan banal como eso en este momento. Sabiendo que plantas más grandes y bonitas siempre estaban presentes en la casa. </p><p>—Ino-san dice que las flores mejoran cualquier situación—justificó su acción repitiendo el lema de la florería Yamanaka que salía en un comercial en la televisión. </p><p>—Pero estas son margaritas muy pequeñas—apuntó presionando las flores—Ino-san se refiere a flores grandes como los girasoles que compra papá Sasuke cuando vuelve de misión o las rosas que adquiere papi Naruto. </p><p>Tenma odiaba admitirlo, pero Menma tenía razón, esas diminutas e insignificantes margaritas no le levantarían el ánimo a su papá. Se sintió apenado por ser solo un niño y no tener dinero a su disposición para ir a una florería y comprar el ramo de flores más grande, así como lo hacía sus padres. Su rostro bajó derrotado, apretó los puños aplastando a las plantas en el proceso y luchando por controlar las ganas de llorar. </p><p>—Las acepto, Tenma—agradeció Naruto sosteniendo la mano de su retoño con suavidad, quitándole el ramito de margaritas—No importa que tamaño tengan son muy lindas. Gracias. </p><p>El pequeño Tenma abrió los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa de que su regalo fuera apreciado por su padre, sonrió ampliamente al mirar como acomodaba las pequeñas plantas en un bolsillo de su chaleco táctico jounin. </p><p>Por su parte, Menma estaba decaído pero también celoso, no tenía nada que darle a su progenitor, no había más flores cercanas, y su hermanito se estaba llevando toda la atención. Pensó rápidamente en que podía ofrecer para que Naruto le diera un agradecimiento. </p><p>—¡Papi, papi!—llamó Menma, jalando la manga de su camisa azul marina. Llamando con éxito la atención del rubio—Te haré ramen cuando regresemos a casa'ttebane. </p><p>—¡No puedes acercarte a la estufa papá Sasuke nos lo dijo, niisan!—advirtió Tenma a su gemelo. </p><p>Menma hizo un puchero, su plan se fue a pique, había olvidado que se les tenía absolutamente prohibido que se acercaran a una fuente de calor como una estufa, por temor a que tuvieran algún accidente y resultarán con quemaduras. </p><p>Naruto pudo darse cuenta que su hijo mayor había cerrado los puños por pura rabia al reconocer que no podría prepararle un ramen, no necesitaba analizar mucho la situación que se gestaba en ese preciso instante,  Menma estaba buscando atención y reconocimiento como el que le  Tenma recibió por las flores. Iba a tener que zanjar esa rivalidad de hermanos, así que el rubio colocó una de sus manos en los respectivos hombros de los gemelos. </p><p>—Ya, ya, no necesitan competir para ganarse mi afecto y lo saben.—expresó con suavidad, para luego acariciar las mejillas de cada infante y depositar un beso en sus mejillas—Los amo mucho. </p><p>—Y nosotros a ti, papi—exclamaron al unísono Tenma y Menma lanzándose a los brazos de su progenitor. </p><p>La tierna escena terminó con Naruto acogiendo gustoso en sus brazos a sus hijos, y de nueva cuenta vino esa imagen en su mente de su yo como niño, completamente solo  en aquel apartamento de cuarta, sin recibir ninguna muestra de cariño por nadie, para luego ser sustituido por la imagen de los rostros de Menma y Tenma preocupados. Eso lo impulso a que aumentará la fuerza en el abrazo, deseaba no sólo manifestar su amor de padre también buscaba consolar de alguna manera a su niño interior. </p><p>Los gemelos Uchiha percibieron que el gesto ya era un estrujón de su progenitor era diferente a lo usual, así que se aferraron a él, desearon por un segundo volverse más fuertes para poder ser útiles y que Naruto les confiara sus problemas. </p><p>Naruto todavía estaba disfrutando del apapacho cuando oyó unos quejidos infantiles. Creyó que tal vez había aplicado mucha fuerza, soltó el agarre y confrontó a sus retoños, quienes estaban restregándose los ojos con fuerza. </p><p>—¿Qué les sucede?—cuestionó alterado por mirar esta escena repentina, ahora era él quien no sabía que estaba sucediendo ni que hacer. </p><p>—Tengo algo en el ojo, me pica—gimoteó Menma, sin poder abrir los ojos, resultaba una sensación extraña, sentía ardor como si le hubiera caído jabón pero en lugar de empeorar al aplastar el párpado, un efecto de alivio venía. Sumado a que si trataba d abrir los ojos la luz le molestaba bastante. </p><p>—Yo también—se lamentó Tenma en las mismas condiciones que su hermano mayor. </p><p>—Déjenme ver, tal vez se les metió tierra o algo—ofreció su ayuda el Uzumaki, había la posibilidad de que algún insecto pequeño a hubiese estrellado o tal vez tierra suelta. Era lo único que se le ocurría como explicación a tan extraño evento. Se aproximó a sus retoños y en cuanto procuró verificar su estado físico, estos retrocedieron—Cuando sientan que ya no tengan mucho escozor, voy a revisarlos ¿esta bien? </p><p>Transcurrieron algunos segundos que seguro para cualquier padre preocupado se antojaba eternos más cuando veía como sus hijos padecían sus na condición física extraña y dolorosa. Cuando niños Uchiha percibieron que la molestia estaba disminuyendo, abandonaron esa actuación de estarse frotarse los ojos con los puños como desesperados. El primero en hablar fue Tenma:</p><p>—Papi, ya puedo abrir los ojos. </p><p>Menma entonces confirmó también su condición ocular. </p><p>—Si, yo también ya no siento como si tuviera algo en el ojo. </p><p>—Entonces abran lo ojos, para que pueda ver si todavía tienen algún vestigio del objeto extraño dentro de del párpado o en las cercanías—invitó el rubio, un poco más sereno por lo menos el episodio de dolor que atacó repentinamente a los pequeños había terminado, ya podía respirar tranquilo. </p><p>En el momento en que Menma y Tenma obedecieron, Naruto se sobresaltó al descubrir que el Sharingan estaba activado en los ojos de sus dos criaturas. Nunca se había sentido tan inquieto de ver esa línea sucesoria tan de cerca. </p><p>—No puede ser posible...—susurró sin dar crédito a lo que divisaba en ese instante. </p><p>Observando la cara de consternación que puso su rubio papá, lo dos niños se miraron entre sí. Descubriendo la causa del repentino cambio de humor de Naruto. </p><p>—¡Tus ojos están rojos!—proclamaron al mismo tiempo, señalándose mutuamente con el dedo. </p><p>—Tenma, este es el Sharingan ¿no?—cuestionó Menma aún sin creerse que tuvieran la línea sucesoria Uchiha activada, parecía un sueño hecho realidad. Necesitaba que su hermano menor le confirmara el maravilloso hecho, pues hasta no tener un espejo a la mano podría comprobar por sí mismo este maravilloso acontecimiento. </p><p>—¡Sí! Es como el de papá Sasuke. Ohh~ se ve diferente—corroboró con la misma emoción, él no necesitaba que su gemelo le dijera que era el Sharingan, lo podía percibir en la nueva manera de mirar el mundo, no podía explicarlo pero así era. </p><p>Ajenos a que estaban rodeados de gente que paseaba por el parque, una niña que iba acompañada de sus padres volteo en su dirección, se asombró por ese color rojizo en los ojos de esos dos niños de cabellos azabaches. Y atrayendo la atención de los dos adultos a su lado, exclamó: </p><p>—Mami mira esos niños tienen los ojos diferentes.</p><p>—Mi amor, deja de señalar es de mal gusto—aconsejó la mujer posando la mirada a aquel hecho tan extraordinario. </p><p>Naruto sin perder tiempo tomó a Menma y a Tenma por la cabeza, atrayéndolos a su pecho, así no serían víctimas de miradas curiosas. A continuación los alzó y los acomodó de tal modo que se agarraran de su cuello y hombros, procurando que los rostros infantiles estuvieran en todo momento semi ocultas entre el chaleco táctico y los fuertes brazos que los cargaban. </p><p>—Nos vamos a casa—anunció él joven padre corriendo como un poseso del lugar. Al diablo con parecer extraño ante los ojos de otras personas, sus retoños eran primero, desconocía el motivo por el que el Sharingan se hizo presente pero una cosa la tenía clara, nadie iba a señalar con el dedo a Menma y Tenma, así como lo hacían con él. </p><p>Después de correr por los tejados de varias viviendas por toda la aldea, pues era la práctico que ir evadiendo gente por la calle, Naruto entró velozmente a su apartamento, sin detenerse en el vestíbulo a quitarse los zapatos, asimismo sus manos estaba ocupadas cargando a sus retoños. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, llegó en unos segundos a la cocina, no tenía tiempo que perder debía hablar con su querido Sasuke, sabía que estaba en casa gracias a su modo sabio pudo percibir su chakra a cientos de kilómetros mientras recorría ese largo trayecto desde el Parque hasta acá. </p><p>—¡Sasuke!—gritó entrando primeramente a la cocina, lugar que el Uchiha frecuentaba cuando regresaba de alguna misión. </p><p>Sin equivocarse, ahí se hallaba el Uchiha, recién se había colocado un delantal encima de su playera azul jounin, ya que había finalizado de lavar los trastes.<br/>
Éste volteó de inmediato a ver al escándaloso de su novio,  detectando su falta de modales y respeto a su piso recién limpiado. Y es que en cuanto arribo de su misión de Suna, después de acomodar en el salón el jarrón con un ramo de rosas y girasoles recién cortados, los cuales compró en la florería local, se hizo cargo de las labores domésticas, pues en su opinión el plan de higiene que Naruto aplicaba a su hogar dejaba mucho que desear y él como maniático de la limpieza que era no le satisfacía en lo absoluto. Por ello repetía algunas actividades como barrer y fregar el piso de madera, asear las áreas comunes como: el salón, la cocina y el baño. </p><p>—¡Usuratonkachi acabas de meter suciedad a la casa, TÚ vas a limpiar todo este desastre!—amenazó Sasuke completamente irritado, saliendo de inmediato para enfrentar al rubio. </p><p>—¡Teme, el piso puede esperar, hay algo mucho más importante que atender!—objetó el rubio, bajando a sus hijos con cuidado. </p><p>—Papi los zapatos—recomendó Menma antes de que él y su hermano tocaran el suelo, estaban acostumbrados a seguir al pie de la letra las reglas de la casa. Naruto con sumo cuidado les retiro el calzado. </p><p>Sasuke solo observaba la escena impaciente, pendiente de la explicación que justificara ensuciar su piso. Ignoraba si se produjó algún incidente con los gemelos en el parque, únicamente había sido enterado por medio de un mensaje vía halcón de que su familia estaría en ese sitio previo a su regreso, asimismo no pudo constatar si esa era la razón de tanta urgencia, ya que lo gemelos se mantenían a espaldas y cuando llegaron, Naruto los traía cargando prácticamente estaban pegados a su torso, como si fueran dos cachorros indefensos, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver sus rostros. </p><p>En el minuto en que Menma y Tenma giraron en dirección hacia su otro progenitor, Sasuke entendió el por qué su adorado rubio actuó tan imprudentemente sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias de violar la reglas de la casa. </p><p>—¡Papá! ¡Mira mira!—clamó con alegría el más pequeño de los gemelos, abriendo sus párpados con sus dedos para que se apareciera mejor el Sharingan. </p><p>—¡Tenemos los mismos ojos rojos que tú dattebane!—dijo a su vez, con bastante energía Menma, imitando a Tenma—¡Tenemos el Sharingan, ya somos tan fuertes como papi Sasuke! </p><p>—El Sharingan...—murmuró atónito, hincando una rodilla en el suelo, haciendo una especie de zancada, a fin de ver de cerca tan maravilloso y extraño evento. </p><p>—¡Haz que lo desactiven dattebayo!—ordenó Naruto sacando de su ensoñación a Sasuke, quien todavía contemplaba con mucho asombro este acontecimiento. </p><p>El Uchiha simplemente se levantó del suelo, y reduciendo la distancia entre él y el Uzumaki, lo encaró con una simple frase. </p><p>—Haré lo que pueda. </p><p>—¡¿Qué?!—bramó ante la respuesta tan poco confiable y vaga. </p><p>—Shh, no hagas más escándalo, creerán que tener el Sharingan es malo, tú solo sígueme la corriente—habló entre dientes, en su opinión hacer un escándalo de esto solo preocuparía a los niños. </p><p>Menma y Tenma no les quitaron la vista de encima a sus padres, habían empezado a hablar en voz baja, y eso solo significaba que estaban en aprietos, siempre que hacían una travesura, Naruto y Sasuke discutían en ese tono bajo para plantear la mejo manera de reprender a sus retoños. </p><p>—¿Papá estamos en problemas'ttebane?—preguntó Menma sumamente asustado, quizás no debieron mostrar sus Sharingan tan a la ligera o no era el momento adecuado. </p><p>—No, no es eso—negó rápidamente Sasuke—¿verdad Naruto?</p><p>El Uzumaki dudo por un segundo en asentir, estaría mintiendo si dijera qu no estaba preocupado por la situación pero sólo le restaba confiar en Sasuke, él era el experto en la línea sucesoria de su familia. </p><p>—Estoy orgulloso de que hayan podido adquirir el Sharingan—felicitó  el Uchiha acariciando sus cabezas, y regalándoles una sonrisa sincera—Deben estar cansados, yo también lo estoy, vayamos a tomar un baño juntos. </p><p>—¡Yeii nos bañaremos con Papá Sasuke!—gritaron muy contentos, adoraban bañarse con su padre, era divertido estar los tres sentados en la tina, mientras jugaban con patitos de hule o barquitos de juguete. Además como pasaba poco tiempo en casa, estos momentos de convivencia le sabían a gloria a los gemelos. </p><p>—¿Te unes Naruto?—preguntó Sasuke esperando que esta vez si captara la indirecta y no dudara—Seguro llegaste de la misión y llevaste al parque a los niños. </p><p>—¡Claro dattebayo!—aceptó gustoso, sonriendo naturalmente, recibiendo otro grito de júbilo por parte de sus hijos, sería un baño en familia al final. </p><p>Los dos padres y los gemelos entraron al cuarto de baño, cada uno con una toalla en la cintura, los primeros en recibir un masaje y lavado de espaldas fueron los infantes, Naruto atendiendo a Tenma, mientras Sasuke hacía lo mismo con Menma. Al finalizar el lavado los niños intercambiaron papeles con sus padres, nada les agradaba más que ser útiles y ayudar en algo, tal vez para otros era un actividad trivial pero para ellos representaba un gran paso en su crecimiento. </p><p>Sin embargo, Naruto era incapaz de tranquilizarse, el Sharingan persistía en los ojos de los gemelos. Temía por su seguridad, no eran Uchiha puros, podría su chakra estarse drenando más rápido, y terminarían demasiado cansados para levantarse al día siguiente. Conjuntamente a eso, extrañaba no visualizar ese azul marino, ese rasgo característico fue lo único que heredaron del Uzumaki, y ahora había sido sustituido, yo hasta se podrían considerar a ambos pequeños como íntegramente Uchiha.</p><p>—Iré a preparar la cena—anunció el aspirante a Hokage, dándose los últimos chapuzones de agua con la pequeña cubeta de madera que tenía al lado. </p><p>—¿No te relajaras con nosotros en la tina?—Preguntó Tenma desconcertado, su padre se había terminado de bañar en tiempo récord. </p><p>—No cabemos todos ahí, además si no preparo una rica comida, tu padre me va a regañar—informó viendo como Sasuke reaccionaba al echarle toga la culpa, y efectivamente este frunció el ceño. </p><p>Con Naruto fuera de escena, el cuidadoso padre Uchiha llevó a sus hijos, como una gallina a sus polluelos, se acomodó primero Sasuke y luego ayudó a Tenma y Menma a tomar asiento a su lado dentro de la tina con deliciosa agua caliente</p><p>Los tres suspiraron de alivio al percibir el agua sobre sus cuerpos, sin  esperar nada más, los niños empezaron a jugar con sus juguetes de baño, lanzándose pequeños chorros de agua de vez en cuando, pero respetando en no involucrar a su progenitor, estaban enterados que él prefería relajarse sin hacer nada. </p><p>No obstante, para desgracia de Sasuke no estaba del todo calmado, su plan no daba indicios de funcionar, creyó que probablemente con el cuerpo relajado y la mente despejada, la línea sucesoria simplemente se desactivaría en los ojos dr los gemelos, pues era precisamente el estrés lo que alimentaba al Sharingan. </p><p>—¿No les duelen los ojos?—interrogó el padre averiguando si habría algun detalle que no tomó en cuenta en su plan. </p><p>Los dos chiquitines negaron con la cabeza, ajenos a que estaban metidos en un verdadero problema por tener la línea sucesoria por tanto tiempo y sin cansarse. </p><p>—¡Papito, Papito muestranos tu Sharingan!—pidió Menma acercándose a una distancia corta al Uchiha. </p><p>Sasuke juzgó que no tenía caso esconder su propio Sharingan, no era un secreto precisamente ni tampoco algo que ellos no deberían ver. Así que accedió, invocando solamente la versión de tres aspas, el Magenkyo se los mostraría cuando fueran mayores. </p><p>—¡No es igual'tteba! </p><p>—Es verdad, creí que era igual a los de Menma-nii y al mío. </p><p>Se quejaron los hermanos, sintiéndose decepcionados y desganados.</p><p>—Se desarrollará conforme ustedes entrenen y crezcan, tengan paciencia—comentó Sasuke serenamente por la expresión decaída de los gemelos. </p><p>—¡Queremos que sea igual al que tuyo ahora!—proclamó determinado Menma, si si padre les contaba el secreto para hacer evolucionar el Sharingan más rápido, debía haber algo así. </p><p>—¡Si, si!—apoyó Tenma, con la misma esperanza de que debía existir un camino más fácil. </p><p>—¿Por qué tanta prisa?—preguntó el Uchiha mayor. </p><p>—Queremos proteger a papi Naruto así como tú lo haces—dijeron a coro los chiquitines, apretando los puños y llevándolos cerca de su pecho, esa emoción de ser fuertes corría por sus venas. </p><p>—Para cuidar de él no necesitan del Sharingan lo pueden hacer dándole un abrazo, regalándole sonrisas, siendo buenos niños—esclareció, si el punto de buscar el poder del Sharingan era proteger a un ser querido, había otros métodos menos agresivos y más al alcance de Tenma y Menma. No era su camino ninja luchar para alcanzar esa meta, los tiempos ya habían cambiado, además Naruto no requería. </p><p>Después del baño, los gemelos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillitas, con el objetivo de que Sasuke y Naruto les secaran el cabello a cada uno , frotando suavemente una toalla sobre esta zona, para mantenerlos quietos habían encendido la televisión y colocado en el canal donde se transmitía el programa infantil: "Los ositos cariñositos ninja"</p><p>—Vaya ahora si le puedo seguir el ritmo a Osito gruñon, y hacer ese jutsu—cantó triunfalmente eñ mayor de los gemelos. </p><p>—¡Ejecuta el jutsu Menma-nii!—incitó con mucha emoción. </p><p>—Nada de ninjutsu en casa niños, no querrán destrozarla—advirtió Sasuke severamente. </p><p>La cena que hizo Naruto, fue decente, al menos fue algo diferente a ramen, aunque parecido, Yakisoba fue el platillo elegido, nada alimentaba más el alma y corazón que un plato de verduras cocidas en una mezcla de salsa de sota y acompañado de fideos. </p><p>Más tarde, esa noche, cuando Sasuke ya estaba formulando otra estrategia para ayudar a desactivar el Sharingan de los ojos de sus pequeños vástagos, súbitamente este abandono sus pupilas solo antes de que éstos se fueran a dormir en paz. El propio Uchiha y Naruto no se explicaban la razón de dicho evento. </p><p>Había sido un día lleno de diferentes emociones, por lo que los dos padres decidieron sentarse en la sala a descansar, y también a conversar, el que más necesitaba de eso era Sasuke, su sexto sentido le mandaba señales de que su dobe algo tenía que ver con el precipitado avistamiento del Sharingan de Tenma y Menma. </p><p>—Sasuke, perdóname, actúe como un idiota hace rato cuando te exigí que desactivaras el Sharingan de nuestros hijos, no debí actuar como loco y gritarte así—comenzó el Uzumaki la conversación que con una disculpa, tuvo que tiempo de meditar mientras cocinaba la cena en lo mal que había actuado. </p><p>—No hay problema, Naruto, ¿qué sucedió exactamente?—Preguntó Sasuke, ignorando el hecho de que si le molesto que ese usuratonkachi le ordenara algo así—Algo debió haber pasado para que Tenma y Menma despertaran el Sharingan. </p><p>—Es que no pasó nada malo, solo estaba algo pensativo solamente—respondió, era verdad, no había acontecido nada en especial. </p><p>Sasuke no le convenció eso, tenía que haber un motivo real de peso. Prosiguió entonces con la siguiente explicación: </p><p>—El Sharingan se acciona gracias a emociones intensas o traumaticas que se experimentan, pues eso impulsa el chakra a los ojos. Es precisamente el dolor de pérdida lo que lo activa.</p><p>Como olvidar ese elemento tan particular del clan Uchiha, Naruto lo conocía de primera mano, todas esas experiencias vividas con Sasuke donde fue testigo de cómo evolucionó su Sharingan debido a su camino en la oscuridad. Esas circunstancias que los envolvieron a ambos en esa cadena de odio, la cual por fin habían destruido y construido sobre ella una sólida familia gracias a su amor. </p><p>—Cuéntame con lujo de detalles, incluso lo que tú estabas haciendo—solicitó el Uchiha. </p><p>Sin otra alternativa, Naruto se vio obligado a relatarle aquella nostalgia, dolor y pena que lo envolvió al presenciar a aquel niño y su madre que pertenecían a la OMDI, y como al deprimirse los gemelos habían salido a su encuentro, creyendo que se estaba sintiendo mal físicamente. </p><p>—Lo único que se me ocurre es que los niños intentaron protegerte de algo, cuando te vieron deprimido—concluyó el Uchiha, mientras sobaba levemente la barbilla. </p><p>—Eso quiere decir que ¿yo los hice sufrir inconscientemente?—comentó, más que pregunta fue una meditación en voz alta. </p><p>—Aunque también pudo ser por un sentimiento opuesto al odio y a la tristeza. Cuando te vieron cabizbajo, intentaron consolarte, tú les agradeciste y los hiciste sentir amados, esa fue la pauta para que su Sharingan emergiera—explicó la posible teoría que daba sentido a toda esta disparatada circunstancia. </p><p>—¿Estás tratando de decirme que la línea sucesoria despertó por amor?—cuestionó esta vez, con tanto conocimiento acerca del clan Uchiha que adquirió al vivir con uno, un planteamiento así era asombroso. </p><p>—Así es—confirmó el hecho, entonces agregó la siguiente información de vital importancia:—Cuando Itachi masacró al clan Uchiha...yo activé mi Sharingan por primera vez, pues fue un evento traumatico, yo no lo recordaba debido a que me desmaye. Pero luego, tuvieron que transcurrir 5 años, y estar en una situación crítica en el país de las olas, para que el Sharingan volvíera a mis ojos, y fue idóneo ya que mi deseo era protegerte. </p><p>Por ese relato del pasado tanto de la masacre, tema que pocas veces abordaba Sasuke, como el de país de las olas, acontecimiento que conocía bastante bien pues estuvo ahí y lo vivió, lo ayudaron a atar cabos, así que pronunció: </p><p>—Entonces una fue por odio y tristeza, y la otra... </p><p>—...Por proteger un ser querido. —complemento el Uchiha—Tenma y Menma, de acuerdo a sus posibilidades, te protegían al darte esas flores en el parque o decirte que te amaban, tú les correspondiste naciendo en ellos ese anhelo de tener aún más poder para cuidarte. Además ya asociaban mi Sharingan con esa idea, lo mencionaron hoy—expuso con total lógica. </p><p>—"Ya tengo el Sharingan como papi Sasuke, ya soy fuerte"—repitió lo dicho por uno de sus hijos. </p><p>—Naruto, tú tienes algo más que te atormenta y me lo estas ocultando, recuerda puedo ver a través de tus sonrisas falsas—expresó Sasuke con un tono de sospecha y acusación, ahora con el asunto de sus hijos saldado, era momento de enfocarse en la otra alerta. </p><p>—No tiene caso tratar de engañarte, ya no soy ese niño que te guardaba secretos por temor a que te rieras de mí—respondió con calma ante ese comentario repentino, la verdad ya se sentí cómodo contando sus problemas a Sasuke, era su amado Uchiha y si no le tenía confianza a él, ¿A quién entonces? </p><p>Dio un largo suspiro, debía llenar lo pulmones de aire, lo que le iba a contar al Uchiha requería de mucho esfuerzo, pues no sólo revivía su pasado sino también los temores futuros. </p><p>—Hoy que fui al parque, vi a una madre sustituta llevando a su hijo adoptivo, me puse melancólico por mi infancia, ya sabes estuve en completa soledad durante mucho tiempo. Y luego pensé "Ojalá este sistema de desarrollo infantil hubiera estado cuando yo fui niño, así no hubiese sufrido tanto" aunque llegué a pensar que igual me adoptaría pues soy el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, ¿Quién querría a un monstruo en su familia? </p><p>—Naruto, nuestro pasado fue cruel, eso no lo niego—comentó al respecto, luego se aproximó a un dolido Uzumaki y lo abrazo—Pero nos llevó hasta aquí, ya no estamos solos.—Sasuke meditó en su propia historia de soledad, como un niño que lo tenía todo, lo perdió todo en una sola noche, le dolía sí y le despertaban unas ganas de acabas con todo, sin embargo su nueva familia lo consolaba—No tienen caso lamentarse por el pasado, no se puede remediar, pero si se puede reconstruir un futuro ¿lo entiendes? </p><p>Naruto le devolvió el abrazo, se aferró a la única persona que comprendía a la perfección como se sentía en ese instante. </p><p>—Cuando miro a Tenma y Menma, nos veo a nosotros, Sasuke.—Prosiguió Naruto con su monólogo—Entonces un miedo me embarga a que se repita nuestra historia. ¿Y si algo nos sucede en alguna misión? ¿Qué será de ellos?—formuló esas preguntas y se separó de Sasuke para mirarlo, descubriendo que los ojos negros reflejaban perfectamente esa misma duda y temor al plantearse un escenario así—Aunque ahora el estado se preocupa por el bienestar de los huérfanos, con sólo imaginarlos cada día y noche llorando por nuestra ausencia se me parte el corazón. Te confieso que cuando vi el Sharingan en los ojos de nuestros hijos, me sobresalte por el hecho de que otros niños en el parque empezarán a señalar a Menma y Tenma, y a llamarlos "raros" o "monstruos". </p><p>—Los niños son bastante crueles—valoró, no era un secreto que la sinceridad de los infantes era ruda. </p><p>—Así es, si lo sabre yo—refirió directamente a los motes que le pusieron en su niñez "Monstruos"—Con tan solo visualizar que los miren con desdén, les digan cosas feas o algo, créeme Sasuke que no lo soportaría y no sé de qué sería capaz—manifestó reconociendo su nuevo límite de tolerancia ahora que era padre—Y eso me da un horror hasta que punto puedo ir por mis hijos. </p><p>—Como cualquier padre te enfadarán comentarios dichos por otros niños o adultos mal intencionados, pero no perderás el control te lo aseguro—declaró como si ese temor del amor de su vida fuera infundado, debido a que éste era mucho más tolerante que el propio Sasuke. </p><p>—Creo que es fe ciega la que me tienes, Sasuke—aclamó las manera en que se fiaba de su auto control. </p><p>—Lo digo con total confianza, dobe, si te preocupa llegar a los golpes eso nunca pasará, te conozco nunca le levantarías la mano a alguien por ello.—presentó como un argumento válido, aunque Naruto subestimara su juicio respecto a su persona—Tal vez discutas verbalmente y lances gritos, pero no cruzarás la línea, y si crees que lo harás, recapacitaras a tiempo</p><p>Sasuke colocó sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, como forma de animarlo y brindarle esa paz mental que le hacía tanta falta. De verdad que tener esa plática sincera con su amado, le había quitado un peso de encima a Naruto indudablemente, le trasmitió esa confianza en sí mismo de que todo saldría mayormente bien tanto con su papel de padre, como con sus hijos. </p><p>Al notar que su pareja estaba más en calma, el Uchiha lo invitó a que se acomodaría sobre su pecho un rato, sentirse cerca el uno al otro los ayudará mucho a poder tener ese momento mágico lleno de romanticismo y de armonía, al día pesado caía se perlas esto. </p><p>—Naruto, nada les pasará a Menma y Tenma, ya tienen el Sharingan eso no se pues no cambiar—declaró el Uchiha como un hecho inamovible, resultaba imposible negar la genética de sus retoños. Inició una serie de caricias en la espalda del Uzumaki, quién estaba muy a gusto usando el torso de su amante como almohada. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Sasuke añadió:—Me quedaré un tiempo en la aldea, quiero estar cerca de ellos para vigilar su crecimiento emocional, no deseo que se frustren por no ver resultados en la evolución de su Sharingan. </p><p>—¡Me parece perfecto dattebayo!—celebró la noticia despegando su rostro del pecho de su amante—Aunque cuando Menma y Tenma se enteren mañana, corremos el riesgo de que vuelvan a activar el Sharingan por la alegría—pronosticó con burla, ahora que se había aclarado el origen del despertar del la línea sucesoria Uchiha, ya hasta parecía graciosa esa posibilidad. </p><p>—Será un buen día para empezar un entrenamiento—enunció contagiado por ello mismo humor. </p><p>—Oye, ¿por qué no te sorprendiste al verlos con el Sharingan? Te note muy calmado—interrogó curioso, generalmente Sasuke hubiese actuado más cauteloso en un escenario como ese. </p><p>—Naruto, desde que pude embarazarme gracias a las tretas de Kyubi no hay nada que me sorprenda ya—reveló, trayendo a la mesa ese cómico evento en la historia familiar de la familia Uchiha/Uzumaki. </p><p>Resulta ser que Kurama harto de la vida sexual desenfrenada qu llevaba su Jinchuriki y el último Uchiha, alimentada por el asunto de que como eran ambos hombres no debían utilizar algún condón pues los embarazos eran imposibles. Así que con lo ruidosos que eran al hacer el delicioso, el zorro optó en darles una lección, y como siempre le guardo rencor a Sasuke, pues fue su víctima. El portador del Sharingan en aquel entonces tenía 18 años y quedó preñado de gemelos. </p><p>—Jajaja aún recuerdo eso, fue una broma cruel  en un principio—comentó riéndose levemente, rememorar la cara que hicieron cuando fueron a ver a Tsunade debido a lo que suponían era una gastritis fuerte resultó que eran dos bebés los que causaban el malestar —Pero sabes Kyubi dijo que aunque ya no te puede dar ese chakra especial para engendrar, a mí si podría dármelo. </p><p>—¿Y lo quieres?—cuestionó pícaramente. </p><p>—Tú ya tienes tus Uchihitas, yo necesito a mis bebés Uzumaki de cabello rubio o rojo—confesó su deseo personal. </p><p>—Si tanto quieres hacer bebés, sabes que estoy dispuesto cuando quieras—invitó descaradamente, sonriendo con prepotencia, esperando que Naruto mordiera el cebo. </p><p>—Quizás esta noche, aquí y ahora ¿Qué te parece dattebayo?—aceptó el reto, provocando al Uchiha, éste respondió empujándolo contra el asiento del sillón y devorando sus labios con besos ardientes y hambrientos. </p><p>—Tomaré eso como un sí—concluyó Naruto en la primera oportunidad que pudo respirar luego de esa sesión salvaje de besos. </p><p>¡Oh sí, por fin podría tener los hermanitos Uzumaki que tanto deseaba tener! </p><p>Y ahí envueltos en la fragancia de las rosas y girasoles de aquel ramo que florecía en el salón, Naruto y Sasuke consumaban su amor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>